Monster Isle
The network of tunnels that run beneath it lead to the Earth’s core. The monsters of Monster Isle were mutate creatures created by Kro, warlord of the subterranean Deviant race. The Isle was used as a base by the would-be world conqueror known as the Mole Man. The Mole Man established an underground empire and mastered the strange creatures, which included Giganto and the three headed Tricephalous. The Mole Man conducted attacks on the surface world until he was opposed by The Fantastic Four on their first adventure . The Mole Man apparently destroyed Monster Isle in an atomic blast, however it has been revisited on several other occasions since. At one point, the Thing began to undergo further mutation, becoming, at least in his own mind, more grotesque. Greatly disturbed, Grimm journeyed to Monster Isle. The Mole Man befriended the Thing and welcomed him into the society he had organized in his underground realm, composed of physically ugly people like himself who had believed themselves to be outcasts in the surface world. Grimm agreed to help the Mole Man in his attempt to use an earth shifting machine to raise a small continent in the Pacific Ocean to serve as a homeland for the Mole Man's society. While Grimm lived in the Mole Man's realm, his most recent mutations went into remission, leaving him looking little different than before these recent mutations had begun. The three other original members of the Fantastic Four found the Thing in the Mole Man's realm, where Reed Richards realized that by raising a continent in the Pacific, the Mole Man would trigger earthquakes that would destroy California. The Thing joined Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, and the Human Torch in destroying the Mole Man's earth-shifting machine, and rejoined the Fantastic Four. For a time, the Mole Man allowed the Infinity Watch to use Monster Isle as a base. In return, they helped him drive away any invaders such as the United Nations. The Brood launched an invasion of Earth from a base on Monster Island, but were thwarted by the efforts of Ms. Marvel and the alien Cru. Magik and Shadowcat came to Monster Island to rescue a new mutant called Bo whose father left her alone on the island after her newly-manifested powers accidentally killed her mother. Some of Monster Isle's residential monsters then attacked the three until Magik teleported herself, Shadowcat, and Bo to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Mole Man is no longer the ruler of Monster Isle, as he was accidentally usurped by Victor von Doom during a challenge from Googam. Alternate Reality Versions Humorverse (Earth-9047) In Earth-9047, TV celebrity Professor Alfonzo Video claimed that Monster Island was the supplier of mutogenic Rodan gas.Home Hazard Funnies: Rodan Gas! in ''What The--?!'' #10 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) Hulk landed on Monster Island when Arkon the Hunter shot his jet out of the sky. Hulk saved a Goom and her children from Arkon who was then chased off by some of Monster Island's inhabitants. Captain America and Hawkeye used Monster Isle as an initiation area for Ant-Man while also releasing Fin Fang Foom there. The three superheroes stumble onto Red Skull using Dormammu's magic in order to protect himself just in case Thanos returned. During the battle, Red Skull ended up causing a forcefield to slowly surround the island. While Captain America, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man get out of range of the forcefield, Red Skull was thrown through the closing forcefield by Fin Fang Foom and right in front of the Avengers. Iron Man commented to Red Skull that he ruined Hulk's favorite vacation spot. | PointsOfInterest = * Subterranea | Residents = * Mole Man * Warlord Kro Monsters currently living on Monster Isle: * Abominable Snowman * Blip * Gog * Goom * Gorgilla * Gorgolla the Living Gargoyle * Gruto * It the Living Colossus * Klagg * Moomba * Rorgg * Skreeal * The Two-Headed Thing * Vandoom's Monster * Xemnu * Zzutak * A Flora Colossus * A Lizard Men of Tok Monsters known to have inhabited Monster Isle include: * Fin Fang Foom * Googam * Giganto * Miclas * Antlar * Tricephalous Monsters rumored to have dwelt on the island include: * Brute That Walks * Creature from Krogarr * Glop * Kraa * X * Yetrigar | Notes = * The Mole Man apparently destroyed Monster Isle with a nuclear blast at the end of . * Monster Isle is sometimes referred to as being located in the Bermuda Triangle, for example in Ms. Marvel Vol 2 22. This has not been explained. | Trivia = | Links = * Monster Isle at Marvel.com }} Category:Islands Category:Bermuda Triangle